Just or Unjust2:ATLA style
by TheLucky38
Summary: Aang promised Katara that after this case is over that he will go on a date with here. It turns out that Mai decided to make the court last longer because they wanted to hear her side of the story. Will Aang be able to finish in time or will he do something even better?
1. Just or Unjust

**TheLucky38: Ok now lets give out more Justice and a little spark in there. This is the sequal to Just or Unjust: Avatar style. I was upset about Zuko and Mai breaking up in the Promise. As the old saying goes "paybacks a bitch". I am using Yuan currency to create less confusion, "blah blah blah". Now where is the new Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm late sir ,I was in traffic.**

**TheLucky38: I don't pay you for being late!**

**Disclaimer: You don't pay me at all.**

**TheLucky38: Just say the line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: Give me reviews so I can improve on my writing ok. I don't care if there negitive.**

* * *

_Justice is a game, just like a game where you play doctor and the other boy takes advantage of you and you block it out for years. It takes Yuans to play the game right and if you run out of Yuans, you land into Justice and strait into therepy._

"In this court I am the law" anounced Aang "I'm Avatar Aang and this is Just or Unjust".

_The scribd drama of a courtshow..._

**Case # 454: **"but I'm his mother" said Haru's mom.

"That doesn't mean he can get someone to decide", replied Aang.

_The injustice of an Avatar courtroom..._

"Somebody give me heads and I'll wave the charges"! yelled Aang.

_The tension of a desperate network trying to steal its own self-imposed death rattle, by making a mockary of our justice system._

**Case #216: **"Aang they put me in a wheel chair and I have to keep the peace in the world, plus go gliding" said the pleadive.

"I'm tired of your fake sob stories!" yelled Aang. "How are we suppose to believe you lost your legs during the 100 year war"? "Now wheel on out of here Teo, before I push you down the stairs myself".

_All packed together in an incredable excitement of a game show..._

**Case #77: **"Ok you have ten seconds to apoligize to Katara and Zuko, or you'll be set on fire" said Aang.

"This isn't fair" said Azula (aka the physco bithch).

Aang smiled and said "ha ha, welcome to Avatar Justice, LADY! Then he signaled one of the firebenders and well you know the rest.

"AHHHHHHHHH"!

_This is Just or Unjust, with Avatar Aang. Its a hard world of justice in these hard times. Real pleadives and defendence in a real/fake court of law._

* * *

People from all 4 nations gather into the courtroom to see the next victims.

Aang begins, "Today we got Mai vs. Zuko. **Case #465. **"Ok, I read the opening statements lets get going".

Zuko and Mai come out to take their seats. "Before me we got Firelord Zuko and Former Firelady Mai. You two used to be in a realationship and Mai is suing Zuko for 50 million Yuans to fix damages he did to her house with firebending. The courtroom gasped and Aang continued "Zuko can you explain yourself"?

Zuko begins, "your honor, that female is crazy".

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds like the truth to me" slams the hammer twice "court is adjourned". Eveyone prepares to leave but Mai spoke up "Hey your not going to hear my side of it.

Everyone booed and Aang got angry and said "oh, well shit. We got time to kill why not". Aang was upset not because of the courtroom, he was suppose to go on a date with Katara today and told her he would end the case as soon as possible. Then he got a better idea as he saw her in a traditional water tribe clothes she usally wears.

"Katara can you please approach the bench?" asked Aang.

Katara with a confused face came over and then Aang told her with his charm "now sit on my lap".

Everyone cheered and Katara said with a suductive smile "alright Avatar Aang." she went up and sat on his lap as instructed.

"There, there isn't that better". Then he turns to Mai and says "now tell me what happened Mai as I stroke Katara's back".

* * *

Mai begins, "Well I was together with Zuko after the 100 year war and he started acting real crazy".

Aang grabs Katara's ass and she yelps so Aang says "shh, woman, woman, shh. Calm down I'm soothing you, its a part of the legal process". Turns to Zuko "now Zuko".

"Yes your honor, I mean we have been together for a while. She was fine she carries herself well". Pauses for a moment and then continues "she's got a big pair of pilliows if you know what I mean.

"Compared to Katara's, Mai's are as flat as the yellow brick road" while touching Katara in that area. "Hold still girl".

Zuko continued "but Mai's evil and a cheater, she scratched my brand new crown." He holds it up and points at the scratch mark. You can barly see the scratch though. "I needed a crown because I'm the Firelord".

Aang stopped stroking Katara and stired up some justice "Is that so?" Aang points at Mai "You scratched his crown? His new Firelord crown? The kind of crown that makes a man feel like a man again?" Aang voice gets louder "What kind of woman scratches a mans crown? Thats his manhood your scratching, the very evidence of his masculinity". Then begins to stroke Katara again.

* * *

Mai speaks again "He used to sit outside my house all times of the night, he's out there in the morning watching me." Mai then says a shocking detail, "I go to the store, he's staring at me through cactus juice bottles".

Zuko defends himself "I'm not a stalker Aang, not after chasing you guys for all those years ago. I'm just trying to get some information, these are fact-finding missions".

"What kind of information"? asked Aang

"Uh, like who's she screwing so I can kill them" said Zuko.

"You see your honor" said Mai "he's phsycotic he's...

"Aang I like it when you stroke my hair please keep doing it" Katara who interrupted.

"It sure is lovey" said Aang, while he strokes her hair. "So tell me Zuko what did you do then"?

* * *

"Well I was really mad about my crown, so I went to my quite place after my Yoga class, meditated, deep breathing." Zuko catches his breath as he continues, "then I kinda accidently beat all of her windows of her house with a baseball bat, peed in the front door, set the house on fire, and took a dump in her carriage.

"You shit in her carriage"!? Then Aang and everyone else began to laugh. "Give it up my man thats cold".

Zuko was proud and said "yeah, so when she ran out of her house and into the carriage, she actucally sat on my shit."

"Ha ha, thats right, thats right. Thats being smart right there". Aang gives Zuko a thumbs up "good going I like your style".

* * *

Then Aang goes for the kill with the weapons of justice on Mai. Aang begins the speech "Now see girl that is why Non-benders are the undisputed weaker sex and we are humiliating you in this story" Everyone begins clapping.

"Name one Non-Bender wrestler that was any good."

"Name one Non-Bender that went to the moon, Yue doesn't count she's died".

"Name one Non-Bender in a pro-bending match".

"How many Non-Benders made a really good play" everyone waited for the answers.

"Answer me Mai! Oh wait you can't and you are going to have to go through life as a Non-Bender." Everyone cheered and praised the Avatar. Aang said one more question "now tell me girl did you deserve all this"?

* * *

"No, I mean Zuko owes me". Everyone boos at her for that answer. "He has a good job and I had his child".

"You two have a baby"? said Aang with a suprised look like everyone else in the courtroom.

"Yes your honor we did" said Zuko. "I tried to do the right thing and pushed her down the stairs, like you recomended on one of your shows (**Case #216**). Everyone cheered too soon though when Zuko said "but she had it anyway". Everyone began to boo again. "Then I tried selling it on the black market".

"Good deal" said Aang. "Mai your response"

"Zuko acts like he isn't the father. I had to do everything on my own, I didn't sleep for six monthes".

Katara decided to help Aang and said "your a terrible mother, I can tell by just listening to you"! Aang was turned on by Katara's words and reached her womanhood.

Mai was shocked and said "but I love my son"

"When I was 13 she said her parents can let me sleep with her, but she lied" said Zuko.

Mai responded "no I didn't you told me that my parents said yes."

"Well they sound alike".

"You also told me that my parents said it was ok to do it to because they are Firenation royalty."

"How do I know its my baby any how"? questioned Zuko

* * *

Aang pulled out a document and answered "The DNA test from the Northern Water Tribe says so".

"What is DNA? I ain't never seen it and I'm the Firelord. How are you going to believe in something you can't see? I can't see the wind," explained Zuko.

"Ain't that the truth. I never seen DNA, or Sun Warriors." Leans over to Katara and wispers "or a law degree for that matter".

Then Aang got up and said "Me and Katara are going to retire to my quarters to think about this" then slams the hammer twice.

_Aang is taking Katara back to his quarters, to discuss his decision lets talk to the courtroom audience._

Walks up to Sokka, _Sir what do you think who's in the right here. "_Zuko's really got some explaining to do, he pushed her down the stairs. Thats no way to get rid of a girlfriend".

Walks up to Toph,_ and what about you_ mam. "I'm gonna try that thing with the carriage" (that is if she can see it).

_Well be right back after this on Just or Unjust: ATLA style._

* * *

**Ok if everyone hated that first story let me repeat what I said in my profile. My family got me so mad that I rushed the story. I forgot to put in all the details and stuff, so yeah. Now here is a question that every Kataang fan (like myself) wants to hear. Will there a LEMON in the next chapter? Oh and one more thing, the real reason why I make fun of Non-Benders is because if you read that speech thing in the middle of the story, the real thing is completly sexist. I am not a sexist. Put in Just or Unjust when your on youtube an you'll know what I mean. Give me reviews so I can either improve on the stories and consider putting in a LEMON for Aang and Katara.**


	2. No Lemon?

**TheLucky38:You know what, I decided to not put the LEMON in this story because 1. no one reveiwed on here and 2. because I ran out of patience. So if you were expecting a LEMON, then too bad. Looks at the Disclaimer, "Disclaimer say your line".**

**Disclaimer: "So are you going too tell the that you are putting in a..."**

**TheLucky38: I shot him in the stomach with a 1911 pistol. "Say your line".**

**Disclaimer: "Why... did you shoot me"?**

**TheLucky38: "You almost ruined the surprise and you got blood all over my room."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender" he was saying it weak like.**

**TheLucky38: I shot him in the head to put him out of his whining pain. "Great, now I need another Disclaimer, why do I keep losing Disclaimers?" Then I begin to type.**

* * *

_Aang and Katara were walking down the court hall ways to discuss the about the case. They went into Aangs quarters and in there was a desk with a bunch of chairs, as well as a love bed. Then they begin to talk about what happened in the courtroom._

"Aang why do you always say mean things like that? its not like you". said Katara

"I don't know?" said Aang "its like someone is telling me to say that stuff" **(A/N, Muhahahahahahahaha)**

"Aang you do relize that there could be a rebellion about Non-benders"

"No, there's not going to be a rebellion about that"

_About 70 years later in Republic City_

A man with a mask and others called Equilist are in the spot light saying "The Revolution has begun"

_Back to the present_

"Oh I guess your right" said Katara.

"You know Katara" said Aang "no one is around to ruin our discusion, we can do things in here" he said it in his most charming voice.

Katara got the message loud and clear and said "I don't know Aang?," she said playfully "I don't think these walls are soundproof"?

"They are soundproof, I told the White Loutus I wanted them soundproof to make sure no one distracts us". he said with his smooth talk.

"Did you plan this Aang?" she said while unraviling her hair bindings.

"Well I knew this court could last forever without you so I decided to tweek a few things." said Aang. He saw her come out of her water tribe clothes and then seeing her white bindings. She then came over and kissed Aang with passion. Aang responded by kissing her back. His tounge touching he lips asking for permission, which she granted with no hesitation.

She was having a hard time trying to get the shirt off and that grew into impatience. You want to know what happens when a woman becomes impatient? She then decided to rip off his shirt and throw it on the ground. "Finally" she said.

"Katara", said Aang with his fake angry voice. "How am I suppose to get some justice done if you ripped off my shirt?"

"Aang, I know for a fact that you have plenty of shirts."

"How did you know Katara?"

She points to a closet that was open with a dozen of black Air Nomad clothes. "Oh" said Aang.

Katara then give small kisses all over his face, then goes down to his chest area. When she spotted his erection, Katara wanted to pull off his pants until Aang said "Katara I think we should take this over to my love bed". She accepted, Aang then carries her over bridal style, then lays he down slowly. Then in an instant Aang rips off her upper bindings. Katara was surprised and yelled "Aang!"

"Hey, you ripped off my shirt, so I can rip off your upper bindings. Its only fair."

She was about to protest, but Aang kissed her before she could even talk. Katara accepted the kiss and opened her mouth so that they can saver every moment of this. Aang breaks the kiss and sucks on her left breast. She moans like a wild animale and then he used his right hand on her right breast so it wouldn't feel jealous. Katara wanted Aang so badly and said "Aang.. please, I want it so bad". She was biting her lips for all the pleasure she was enjoying.

"Ok, sweetie" he replied, and made his way down to her womanhood leaving a trail of small kisses. When he got there he wanted to remove them, but in a much more sexier way. He opened his mouth on the top of her underware and put two hands on both sides of them, he slowly took them off. He finally did and placed a kiss on top of her already wet pussy. He then placed multiple kisses around her thighs and then sucked on her cilt.

The pleasure was so good and it was even better knowing Aang was the one doing it all. Katara kept saying his name and then "Aang I'm cumming"! She climaxed and Aang sucked in all of her juices. When she got her breathing back Aang came up to her and asked "Did you enjoy that my sweet candy".

If Aang's quarters wern't soundproof then the entire building would hear them.

Aang came up to Katara and gave her a heated kiss that got them both turned on. The taste of her in Aang's mouth made Katara more eager to please him, so she went on top of him and ripped off his pants. "Katara..." he moaned as she puts her hands on the bulgdging spot.

Then his underware was taken off slowly like he did to her. She then saw his manhood. "hmm someone is excited" Katara said with her innocent voice. She then stroked it slowly at first then really fast. Finally she sucked on it going up and down with her tounge massaging Aang's manhood. Aang was saying her name and then "Katara I'm cumming"! he yelled, and when he did she sucked all of his esscence in her mouth.

They both looked at not only each other but there eyes. They knew that they will always be together and not be ruined by anything else no matter what. It was not sex, it was making love. They knew they had to stop because one, the court is waiting for them and two they would do it after the case is over.

So Aang got his new black Air Nomad clothes and Katara put her clothes back on. They walked out and went into the courtroom ready to end the trail.

* * *

**TheLucky38: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. I got you, I totally got you all. Just to be clear though, this is my first LEMON so don't get all "why didn't Aang and Katara do it?". Now remember "in this court its a world where good deeds go undone. Morality is severly punished, and random luck can destroy your life". Here are some more wise words "_The great masses of the people, will more easily fall for a big lie then to a small one." _FYI I don't know who says it.**


	3. The decision,plus a few distractions

**TheLucky38: Alright we are on the final chapter of Just or Unjust 2 ATLA style. After this story I am going to change the name of my first story to Just or Unjust:ATLA style. Its time to see some justice done to Zuko and Mai. After Aang and Katara discused the case (and many more) they got back into the courtroom. The new Disclaimer comes in "oh my new disclaimer is here, can you say your line"?**

**Disclaimer: "Wait what happened to the las...**

**TheLucky38: "You know too much, but first just say the line".**

**Disclaimer: With a confused face "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender".**

**TheLucky38: "Hey disclaimer, can you do me a favor? you see that fire extinguisher there". The Disclaimer looks at it and I begin to slam his head repeatively on it. After a while the Disclaimer was severly wounded, so I pull out my revolver and shot him in between the eyes. "Great, and he didn't live through this chapter". I go to my computer to type and to find another Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Were back on Just or Unjust. The case of the scratched crown, the burned house, and the under age fuck. Avatar Aang is back in the courtroom with his decision._

Aang with Katara comes in and Aang slams the hammer twice on the wall. Everyone looks at their direction "Ok, all rise.", everyone in the courtroom rises. "Please be seated", everyone takes their seats. "Now rise again", everyone rises again. "Now put your hands in the air", everyone does what he said. "Shak'em like you just don't care"

**(A/N, everything Aang says everyone will do, you can join in if you want to)**

"Now its time to get Funky! Now everybody clap your hands! Clap! Clap! Clap your hands! Now to the left, take it back now yall. One hop this time! right foot let stomp! Left foot let stomp Cha cha real smooth... Turn it out.

Now to the right, to the right, to the right, to the right. Now to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick. Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself. Down, down, do your dance do your dance, Down down do your dance do your dance.

Last time to get funky. To the right now! To the left! Take it back now yall... One hop this time (x2). Right foot two stomps! Left foot two stomps! Slide to the left! Slide to the right! Criss-cross (x2)! Cha cha real smooth... Lets go to work!

Now do the YMCA dance." no one in the court does anything "I taught you all well". Then he continues.

"Now everyone, its Hammer Time!" everyone in the courtroom starts dancing with the song knowing its awesome. "Can't touch this" everyone said.

N"ow everyone do your own free style dance." **(A/N, and you can stop dancing from there as the story continues, if you want to).**

Unfortenetly there was a threat among them. A threat bigger then the Dai Li, Azula, and Ozai combined. It was a "BUZZKILL!"

Sokka goes in the middle of the courtroom and announces this. "Hey I know that we are having fun, but shouldn't we end this case".

Everyone in the courtroom stopped and glared at Sokka for his comment. Toph says in the audience "BUZZKILL", and with that everyone boo's at Sokka. Then a beer bottle was thrown at Sokka's face and there was blood coming out.

"Ow" he said "you got glass in my eyes"!

The culprit came out of the audience. Everyone was surprise to see that the culprit was... Katara. She came up to Sokka then said "and my foot in your balls!" she then used her foot to kick him in his manhood.

Aang was also surprised and said "wow Katara" he then gave her a thumbs up "I just love it when you get independent like that".

Katara smiled at him, then went to sit with him in the judges chair.

Aang signaled two guards to arrest Sokka. "Sokka you commited a crime that is worse then Haru's. You commited Buzzkillism and even though you are my friend, I'm going to sentence you to 3 months at the boiling rock while you think about what you did to **TheLucky38's **reviews."

"What?!" yelled Sokka "but Haru got 30 days in prision for killing Ty Lee". It was too late as the guards carried him off.

Then Suki came up to Judge Aang and said "can I join him?"

"Ok Suki and as a bonus, you can have the same cell as Sokka". Suki was happy and was carried away by two more guards. **(A/N, I maybe cruel but not that cruel)**

* * *

Aang is now ending the trial. "Ok you all know how this works, courtroom audience gets to name the game. The pleadive and the defendent have to play it. Then he looks at the crowd "how should we decide this case!

"Make them eat glass" said Earth King Kuei. Some people liked the idea.

"Put a box of vulture bees on their heads" said gram gram. More liked her idea better.

"Cannabalism, let us eat them both" said the cabbage man. A lot of people liked the idea.

Then the best idea came from Katara "gladiator cage".

Eveyone in the courtroom starts chanting "gladiator cage, gladiator cage, gladiator cage!"

"Ok" said Aang "we haven't had this one in a while". A gladiator cage was lifted by earth benders and everyone can see what happens in there. Aang looks at Zuko and Mai, "both of you step into the cage".

Zuko and Mai went inside the cage, it was 10 times bigger on the inside then the outside.

"Ok" said Aang "on the floor you will find a sword, a mace, a flail, a hammer, and two tridents. Now choose your weapons."

Zuko picked up the sword and Mai picked up the flail.

"Ok, now are you ready?"

"Yes!" said Zuko and Mai at the same time. The didn't know what was really in store for them.

"RELEASE THE LYON TURTULE"!

Then a young Lyon Turtle comes out from the gate and Mai said "hey!" and Zuko said "what the fuck?!"

The Lyon Turtle was small and not wise, but if you show fear... then lets just say you better of learned how to pray in school.

The lyon turtle attacked Mai. "AHHHH, oh my spirits!" she screamed.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Aang. "That ought a teach you to screw with a man's crown. Oh, damn. That lyon turtle ripped off her arm!"

"Ha you dumb bitch thats what you get ha ha" laughed Zuko not paying attention to what happens next.

"Ohhhh, it looks like he's coming after you Zuko!" warned Aang.

Zuko couldn't stop the lyon turtle and was dropped to the ground "AHHHHHHHHH"!

"Nice by the throat! Thats what you get for hooking up with a young girl, and stalking her at the supper market!" Aang then looks at the audience. "Let this be a lesson to you all, two wrongs don't make a right. Damn I love Justice.

Then Aang ends it with a speech. "What have we learned today? We learned that passion can be your undoing. That sensationalist stories like this, celeberity worship, ignoring politics. It feels good. Like I wrap my big hands around the Avatar dreams and choke the life out of it." Then he does something that brought joy to the audience. "Now, studio audience. When the lyon turtles back in its cage, you can go in and eat the rest".

"YEAH"!

* * *

_Lets see what are studio audience thinks. _Walks up to the Duke. _Sir was that Justice? _"Sure was. I mean man, when a couple don't move on. Rather then a messy seperation, what Avatar Aang showed us was two people being messily seperated by lyon turtles. That shit was dope".

Walks up to Meng, _and what about you little girl._ She was chewing Zuko's leg and said "mmm taste just like duck-chicken".

_ Great!_

Everyone yells "JUST OR UNJUST"!

_See you next time on Just or Unjust:ATLA style._

* * *

**TheLucky38: ok as you may have already known, I am doing a Just or Unjust:ATLA style with shipping wars. I know you want a few cases that are popular, but you have to be patience and just vote by reviewing. Here are some wise words "****_If the radience of a thousand suns, where to burst into the sky. That would be like the splender of the mighty one. I have become death, the shatterer of worlds."_**** Ok review and visit my other stories if you can.**


End file.
